


Never Your Fault

by boobtube1938



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: ...maybe, Derek blames himself....again, Don't worry, It Gets Better, M/M, Not a death fic, Not what you think, happy ending!, so just keep reading, then again it sorta is...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobtube1938/pseuds/boobtube1938
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is away when things go to shit and making him come home earlier than expected to tend to his mate.</p>
<p>Stiles is stubborn and refuses help that will save his life</p>
<p>"He was selfish</p>
<p>He was going to pay</p>
<p>He was going to lose someone</p>
<p>Again"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Your Fault

He knew he shouldn’t have left. Shouldn’t have went to New York to clean out the old apartment, should have just paid someone to do it for him. But he went anyways, went to see if Laura’s sent still lingered. To go through their possessions carefully and one-by-one to savor the memories each object held. He wanted to see Laura’s room, to sit on her bed and collapse into her extra soft blanket and fall asleep in the warmth and pretend just for a few moments that she was still there, wrapping her arms around him to bring comfort.

 

He was selfish

 

He was going to pay

 

He was going to lose someone

 

Again

 

Derek had gotten the call early morning on a Friday. Sleepily, he answered the phone to a frantic Isaac telling him that something went terribly wrong and now Stiles was in danger.

 

The alpha didn’t hesitate, getting ready hastily and booking the next flight from New York to California.

 

Stiles his beloved mate, was in danger. Isaac did not go into detail about what had happened or how Stiles was doing, just informing Derek that he needed to return home as soon as possible and that he was sorry, that they were all sorry.

 

Hours later found Derek barreling through the front door of the pack home, eyes crimson, teeth elongated, claws out and chest heaving with his heavy breaths. “Where is he?” His words are muffled with his mouth full of extra long teeth. The betas all have the same look of dread, horror and worry written on their faces.

 

Allison, Lydia and Scott, have tear tracks on their faces.

 

Isaac is off in a corner with Erica and Boyd, huddled together to seek comfort. Isaac whines at the sight of Derek.

 

Jackson and Danny are standing still at the bottom of the stairs, heads hung low.

 

Derek hears a distorted cough from above, from his room…

 

His and Stiles’ room

 

The air that surrounds Derek was thick, a new smell permeating his senses. The scent had an underlying of Stiles, but there was more, something new but smelling old, rotting

 

Something that smelled like death

 

He strains his ears to hear something, anything to indicate that Stiles was still here, still with him. Still _alive_. A slow heart beat and breathing reaches his ears.

 

Derek quickened his pace, heart pounding out of his chest as he comes to the closed door of the bedroom. He barges in, breath caught in his throat.

 

“Derek.” Stiles’ voice is a whisper as unseen pain courses through his body. Brown eyes that are normally so full of life void of light, sunken in with dark circles surrounding them. The normal milky skin has become pale, allowing Stiles to blend in with the pure white sheets of the bed. Lips no longer red, instead the same color as his skin and chapped.

 

A whine erupts from the back of Derek’s throat. Tears welling up but the alpha refusing to let them fall, he needs to stay strong. Stiles closes his eyes when pain shoots through his body again, making him arch his back and clawing at the sheets under him. The alpha crosses the room with lightning speed to sit on the bed behind Stiles and place the younger man’s head in his lap. Derek soothingly runs his hand through Stiles’ hair.

 

“I-I…sorry.” Stiles stutters out and looks up into Derek’s forest-green eyes. Weakly, Stiles grasps onto Derek’s arm. “…O-out of n-nowhere.”

 

Derek shushes Stiles. “It’s not your fault. Never your fault. I shouldn’t have left you alone. You should have come with me…I…”

 

“N-needed someone.” Stiles struggles to talk, his mouth is dry, throat hoarse from screaming. The younger man blinks a few times, eyes shifting from honey to blood and teeth poking out from under his top lip. “Y-you need to l-leave.”

 

The alpha cups Stiles’ face and the teen leans into the tender touch, feeling the warmth that he himself no longer possesses. “You need to eat.” He sniffles out and moves so that his wrist is close to his lover’s mouth. Stiles’ eyes flash back to red and Derek can see the fight in his eyes. Stiles needs this, needs the blood, he’ll die if he doesn’t take the offer. “Stiles.”

 

“N-no.” At Stiles’ refusal, Derek moves his wrist closer, barely touching the tip of Stiles’ fangs. His jaw opens a smidge, head moving barely moving forward before Stiles is in pain again as the change starts to take over. The longer Stiles refuses, more pain will erupt, making him go feral before finally leading to his death.

 

Derek will not allow another person die because he was selfish. He was going to do everything and anything in his power to keep his beloved alive. He knew that Stiles will hate him after this but it was the only way to get Stiles to take the food that his body begging for.

 

The older man leaned down to press a chaste kiss to Stiles’ forehead before proceeding with his idea that Stiles will kill him later for, but it has to be done. Removing his wrist from in front of Stiles’ mouth, Derek grasps the teen’s jaw with his hand, forcing Stiles to open his mouth wide enough. He can feel Stiles struggling against his hold, but too weak to force Derek away. Raising his other arm, Derek places his forearm in Stiles mouth and makes the young man clamp down, teeth sinking into flesh and blood erupting into Stiles’ starving mouth.

 

Derek has to hold Stiles’ head there as he tries to move away, but after a few minutes, Stiles gives in and drinks his fill of blood. Red eyes slowly returning to brown as his body begins to fill. Fangs receding back to their normal dullness and skin gaining a slight tint of pink. Releasing his hold on Derek’s arm, Stiles’ tongue darts out to clean the fast-healing area of Derek’s arm of droplets of blood and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

“You idiot! I could have-oomf!” Stiles has Derek’s lips crashing into his in a fierce and hungry kiss. Calloused hands roaming his body, proof that he is still here, solid, not dead…well not completely, and in Derek’s arms.

 

“When Isaac called…I thought…” Now tears are flowing freely, the alpha finally letting his emotions out and take control, letting Stiles be the one who gives comfort. Stiles maneuvers so that he is sitting up with Derek leaning into his chest. Stiles pushes Derek’s face into the junction of his neck, knowing that Derek will calm some, and runs his fingers through Derek’s raven hair.

 

“I’m here. I’m not leaving.” The thought that he actually was not leaving finally struck him. He was about to have a panic attack but quickly calmed himself down. “Seriously, I’m here, for like ever and I can totally kick your ass now.”

 

Derek smiles against his shoulder. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles lives!
> 
> Thanks for reading :D


End file.
